Turning Back the Hands of Destiny
by Vaazirath
Summary: FE Three House - Warning will likely have spoilers of the story. He could only pick one and help them, be their light, only one... But why not all? Why couldn't he help them all? Turn back time? But time only could go so far... Unless something could make it go further back. But at high risk could Byleth change their lives, so the outcome would not be this way.
1. The Black God

**The Black God**

_King_

In a space, where only two beings could reside in, though somehow a sliver of light fell through the cracked roof above the dark and seemingly empty room. But it was not empty, it housed a man, sitting atop a broken throne of the goddess.

Along with three bodies that lay at their feet, one cladded in red, one in blue and one yellow. Green dull eyes stared at the bodies, pale green hair casting a shadow over his hues. How did it come to this? They come to fight against eachother, to kill one another...

When they could have just come together and brought peace to the world. Instead of this senses fighting...

_"__What waste it is Byleth... To watch these children, but only to pick one to support, one to be the light too... It would have been much easier to take these little ones and help them... but such as fate." _Sothis spoke to him, regret and sadness hinted in her tone, in her voice.

_"If only time could be set back, to save these children from their fates, then maybe it wouldn't have come to this, the fighting that lead to their end in each route. But it's not like you can break yourself into two other peices and take the role yourself..."_

The man moved slightly at her words, but... what if he could do that? Why not do that? And be able to save Edelgard? To save Dimitri? To save Claude?? But just as these thoughts entered his mind, Sothis stopped him.

_"That's impossible Byleth..." _Bear feet walked over to him, moving slowly and carefully between the blood and bodies. _"You'd have to travel back in time, to save them from their fates..._"

_"The Emperor who's family was killed for having no crests... The King who's family was slaughtered in front of him... And the outcast who was brought here to achive the dream of his Grandfather."_

The goddess stopped standing infront of the vessel she housed, _"If I could, I'd help you turn back the clock of time, to go back to the past and save these children from their suffering. But my power only goes back so far, and even if I was able to, it would only go to where you were but a baby."_

The Professor stared with a saddened expression on his normal emotionless one. Their hands, they reached out to him, he was their light but he couldn't be there for them, not all at the same time. To choose one would mean the fall of the others.

Is there really nothing he could do? Was there no other god to ask for help? Was there nothing else to be done...? The body slumped over, tears pricking his eyes, as they fell to the ground, in thr middle of the three hands that reached to him in their struggle...

Sothis watched the man as he shed tears once again, a frown apon her face. _"Byleth..." _

Byleth's head shot up as something seemed off, something was here... But how? Only he and Sothis could be here...

**_"My, the vessel of The Beginning... Of Sothis... You seem to have done a graet deal of death in your home. Even the child with so much potential were cut down by... eachother." _**The voice was deep and dark, chuckling at the failure of them. Purple black smoky mist made its way to them, surrounding them.

The male stood up and drew his sword that glowed a brilliant red. Teeth gritted together to protect the Goddess and the bodies of his students that lay at his feet.

However they started to move... But away in different directions. Panicking the teacher tried to go after them, but they were being spread apart, Edelgard to the left, Dimitri down the middle and Claude to the right. He could only pick one... But he didn't want to pick one! He wanted to save them all!

**_"Professor, what's the matter? Can't choose which student to save? What if I could give you a chance to go back and fix this? Fix them? Fix their lives?" _**

Byleth froze, hues widened at the words of this unknown being, the disembodied voice that rang around them.

_"Byleth! Don't listen to this thing! It is nothing but a trap! No one has that power! Not without a large cost!" _Sothis scolded the male, grabbing at his sleeve that hung to his side. Green looked at green.

The small god glared at him, with her angry hues, pleading and begging him not to choose this path, this unknowingly dangerous path. Her hands trembled shaking the cloth clunched in her hands. He can't be this stupid!

Green hair was ruffled with a gloved hand, the taller man reached down, placing a soft gentle kiss on her forehead, making the decision known, what the plan was. Sothis froze, allowing the vessal to leave her grip.

A gentle smile on his lips, and walked away to the darkness. Shadowy mist curled around him, just like the time he was swallowed into nothingness.

She gasped and reached out, feet slapping against the ground. Terror struck her throat and body with a wail of sorrow. _"BYLETH! STOP!"_With a chuckle from the darkness as the Professor was engulfed, and disappeared. The small goddess's breath hitched, as she could only stare. Shaking her head about she went to follow after him, but only for the black mist to come back and darken the simi lit room. Leaving only darkness once more.


	2. The Red Chick and Blue Cub

**The Red Chick and The Blue Cub**.

In a forest of Fóldan, a black hole started to appear, black mist spewing out of it. And eventually a human form fell from that hole, before it took back the mist, leaving not only one figure but two.

The one on the ground was unconscious, from the black mist that was spewed around him, as well as the price he had to pay to make any of this possible. The other however was standing tall and proud as they looked around the trees with crimson gazes, grinning from ear to ear. Long black hair fell down his shoulders, then looked down to the other male.

It was only moments before Byleth woke up, looking around and wondering where he was. However his silent question was answered by the other male.

"We are in the past, I believe this is the place where the little chick and cub are as children." The dark haired male said.

Byleth got up, placing his chin in his hands thinking, from what he could remember that was in Faerghus... in like year 1171 or something. While he thought something caught his attention. Was his hair, it was no longer a light green. What..?

The dark haired male chuckled, "Now you notice? Sothis is no longer awake as this is the past. So you no longer have any of her powers, so you will die if you do anything risky." The red eyed being said, crossing his arms.

Byleth stared at the male, giving him a glare, going to grab his sword, only to grab the air.

"Now now Byleth, I'm the one who helped you get here, don't start giving me an attitude. But I guess I should tell you my name. My name is King. A god that was pretty much banished to the nothingness, yet somehow found my way to you. Must be fate.."

The black haired god said, laughing at the irony of their situation.

Byleth relaxed a little, and gave a nod, then walked away from him, to find the two children, he needed to save them... to change their destiny.

"Okay then..." The god glared at him but followed behind, this man was strange, he just walked away without any questions about the risk he took to get here, or what will happen or anything. He must be really devoted to saving these children..

\--

Surprisingly they weren't to far from the palace of the two children. The now violet hued male stared up at the towering place, wondering just how he was going to get to them... He was but a stranger and a commoner, and telling them about how he was from the far future as well as their fate they would surely call him crazy and kill him on the spot.

So what was Byleth's plan? Just suddenly steal the children away? He could... but that wouldn't last long, they are the princess and prince. He had about... maybe three years until the chick went back-

There was a broad on the walls of the town. It should probably be best to find out the year before he can plan anything... Walking to it, taking off a pinned up paper, reading the words that were printed on the paper.

It had different things, such as news and upcoming events, people advising their work or jobs or-

_'Year 1174'_

Byleth's breath hitched in his throat. It was right on the year... But to the day? He doesn't know.. and from what he knew the child was kept secret from the world, from what he was told. At least their marriage for Edelgard's mother and Dimitri's father. But what about her in general..

"Hey, Byleth. Yo..." King stared at him as he was very fixated in the paper he was slowly clenching tightly, an agitated sigh left the gods lips and he jerked the male back. _"__Hey!__" _

Byleth was yanked back harshly, causing him to look at the upset god, blinking at him with his normal blank expression. King narrowed his eyes, this vessel was creepy being so expressionless.

"You got a plan or what? If not let's just steal the children and go. Better to take them now, and deal with the consequences later."

The vessal shook his head, they can't do that. But how much time do they even have. It might be their only option. Sadness struck the males features as he had to think about it. There was almost no other way to get them.

But he had other problems to think of as well... Edelgard's siblings also die, so he'd have to go back with the girl immediately to get rid of the problem there. And more then likely he'd have to take her mother back as well as she is the cause of Dimitri's psychotic behavior... But Dedue... Somehow he'd have to save him as well as the cub saves the Duscur child.

So many things to follow, and so many routes that could lead all of this into failure. It was making the vessels head spin thinking about all the possibilities. With no longer having Sothis's power... and with King's power, he doubt he would be able to take all the consequences from it. He doesn't even know the consequence of right now, not bothering to ask.

"Well kid, what are you gunna do?" King smirked, waiting for the male who had ran into a rut, watching the gears turn and turn until they were close to falling off.

Byleth looked up at the nobles palace, and gave a nod, knowing what to do now. To take Dimitri and his mother back to Edelgard's home, stop her siblings from being killed, and then take the children away... Hopefully that'll work. Then that would give him a few years before he had to find Dedue.

He hoped..

The male gave a yawn, growing tired, but suddenly he began to move, going toward the nobles house. "Oh~ it's time for something interesting to happen."

\--

It seemed that they were right on the day, he could see the small blond boy and brunette haired girl. They seemed to be talking but with a saddened face. Byleth had no idea how he managed to get past the guards but he did, and now to get to the children... and somehow convince them to...

Byleth frowned, he didn't want to seem like a creepy person either, trying to take children away. While Byleth thought about how he should plan this tactic, King gave a snicker at the other, finding it fun to watch his distress.

The tactician gave a sigh and went over to the children, hoping for the best. Walking slowly and unsure, thinking about how to tell the children, why he's here and why they would need to leave.

The two small ones talked to eachother, it wasn't long till the small blonde haired boy called Dimitri looked up.

"Hey! Who are you!? I have a lance and I-I'm not afraid to use it!" He called, making sure Edelgard was behind him. His lance was a stick that wasn't very long to match his size.

The Professor put up his hands trying to mean no harm to them, he sat on the ground criss cross, smiling warmly at them. "I don't mean to harm you, nor scare you.."

"Then why are you here?" The girl asked from behind, peeking out, she wasn't afraid, which was weird. Edelgard poked Dimitri's back slightly, "He has a weird comfortable feeling." She whispered.

The blonde glanced at her and gave a slight nod, agreeing with her.

"Well, you see... I've come to save you."


	3. The Consequences

**The Consequences**

The little ones stared at him, blinking for a few moments, before Edelgard gave small giggles to the older mans statement. Dimitri looked at him with confused blue hues.

"Um... Save us? From what exactly?"

Byleth had stopped to think, how should he word it? That when El goes back her sibling will be killed, or if her mother doesn't go back Dimitri's life will tumble into a psychotic rage? He knows this from being in the future and coming to the past to rewrite destiny?

Violet hues clouded over with distress, trying to think of a way to explain this situation to children. While yes, children are more willing to believe what he has to say more then adults would, they aren't stupid. They are rather mature for their age.

"Well... you see-" It was a start, but was abruptly cut off by the other male who he had forgotten.

"He is from the future, he know's how you will end up, both of you d-"

Byleth quickly covered his mouth with black gloved hands, glaring very angrily at the black god. King gave a giggle, amused at the expression he gave.

"Both of us what?" Dimitri questioned, giving a tilt of his little blond head.

"Ahh... You both go to a dark place. And I'm here to keep that from happening. Like... a guardian." Slowly facing the children once again.

About to speak again, but only for Edelgard to pipe in, "Well why come all the back here if we get lost in the dark? Why not just give us a torch?" She questioned. She literally took it as they got lost in a cave or something.

Byleth gave a small smile, "Well, you see, when you get lost in that 'cave' it's much further back then I was able to help with. But, anyways, I also need to get your mother Dimitri." The dark blue haired male looked to him.

"Mother? Why do you need mother?" The child's tone became confused more at this statement, why would he need his mother? Was she in danger too?

Byleth glanced over to the girl standing next to Dimitri, her hues looking at him with a doe like look. Right... They don't know, and don't think they ever figured out they were siblings.

Tapping his chin, deep in thought. There was no easy way to say this, or tell them. As if he chose to say nothing they would find out anyways apon meeting.

Looking at them, giving a slight nod, accepting the fact that he has to tell them. "Well-"

"Wait! How do you know my name!?" The boy pointed out, very late.

Edelgard rolled her eyes, "It was just explained he was from the future, so obviously he knows us."

The blonde haired blinked, "Oh.."

King gave a groan, this was taking way too long. "Look, you two are siblings by marriage. Your mother married his father." The agitated god huffed pointing at the two.

"Wha, no, that's not possible-" Edelgard frowned and pointed at the male, "Stop making jokes weirdo! He's making jokes right??" Wide orbs looked at Byleth, who gave a small shake to his head.

"It's true, you'll be able to see for yourself when Dimitri shows us where she is." He said standing up, brushing off his clothes.

The boy looked at her then to the future male, "What- Siblings-" His head began to spin, "Wait, wait a minute! But why??"

Dimitri gave a question, but Byleth had no answer to it, he wasn't told the details as to why. Just that they were.

"I have to see mother!" The boy said and bolted off.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Edelgard called, as Byleth and King followed.

\--

"Mother! Mother!" Dimitri called out. The pitter patter of his feet were heard through the palace, with the others in tow.

Looking around for the female, Byleth had glanced around the walls, seeing the place the child had grown up in, while its not the first time, he hoped it's a better time next time.

King gave a grin, making his way next to the time traveler. "**_Your actions have their consequences._**" The voice low and demonic just like it was before.

Hues slowly looked at the black god, time seemed to slow down as a pulse shocked Byleth from the inside out, causing him to be winded for a moment. Stumbling, Byleth touched his chest.

The middle burned, it felt like it was being seared. Rumblings could be felt through the palace, the walls begin to crack, stone crumbling out of place. The Professor clenched his teeth, scoping up the two children right as the wall fell apart. Holding them at each side, his arms under their stomachs.

The three coughed at the dust, Dimitri and Edelgard looked up at the male holding them. He was staring intently at something. Hues wide and in terror.

A soft hiss lulled out of the beasts large muzzle, glaring at the three, though mainly at Byleth. King crossed his arms, "Told you."


	4. Was it Right

**Was It Right**

Hands girpped tightly at dark clothes, with small yelps and whimpers as the movment was sharp and sudden. The man holding these children hand fallen to the floor skidding across the floor as the monsters beast lunged at him, only to collide with a wall, dazing it for a few moments.

Dimitri and Edelgard coughed at the dust and dirt being kicked up in the scuffle.

"What was that...?" Dimitri questioned, looking to the beast.

Byleth stood up and quietly pulled them with, "You two need to leave the palace, now, it's after me... I believe.." He muttered the last part.

"You need to find your mother, and she needs to go back home..."

"Home? But she is-"

Byleth shook his head, but not having enough time to tell them, he shoved them out a door. "Leave! Now!" he called, shutting it and running away from them.

The beast had finally regained its senses and roared chasing after Byleth. King gave a chuckle. "I'll get you, and you'll pretty much die. You're pretty powerless... Unless~"

He snickered, grinning from ear to ear at the mercenary.

"Unless what..?"

"You give into the consequences once more, you'll have power-"

"Okay, then do it." Byleth didn't give a second thought.

"My how bold you are, but it'll cost you-"

"I don't care! Do it now!" If he could do it then he could save the children, if he can use more consequences to save them, it's not so bad right...? _Right?_

King's eyes slanted rather evily at the boy, "_Well now, don't get mad at me for this as you jumped ahead..." _His hand reatched for Byleth, touching his arm.

Pain, black substance covered the male, his eyes went wide, looking to King. His smile curled up. "You didn't let me finish." He chuckled.

"Gah... GAH!" His body trickled with pain, and soon enough he was being engulfed by the black sin.

\--

Byleth's body had contorted into a beast, at least what looked like one, it had some black but as well as white coloration in it. Horns grew out of his head to match the Immaculate one.

King watched and tilted his head, "Well, that is rather interesting. A beast with a god, hm. Fun." He chuckled, now how well is Byleth still there? Or will another side of him come into play?

"Yohoo! Byleth! The beast is trying to hurt your precious little ones!"

Red and green eyes looked down at King, snarling lowly at him, but he quickly turn away to attack the beast, clawing away at its tough barrier of skin.

The castle seemed to be collapsing from the inside now. The walls were falling, and the people were still inside no doubt... The people...

The monster hissed and shoved the beast back to shove it outside, trying to cause less damage then needed. He just needed to save them-

\--

Rain dripped around two motionless bodies. One of the unfortunate soul who was turned into a beast, and the other, the traveler between time. However only one was actually breathing.

Byleth woke up with a start pain striking into him, and blood being coughed up out of his mouth. Yet he isn't dead... How?

"The god inside of you seemed to have some what merged with the beast, or at least, fought against it."

That voice... Byleth grabbed at the dargger on his belt to stab at King, but was stopped easily.

"Hey, I said don't get mad at me, I told you. You interrupted and didn't let me finish..." He hissed, smacking his hand away.

The blue haired male grit his teeth but withered in pain, gripping his sides, his body ached, he's supposed to be dead right? Did Sothis's heart keep it at bay?

"You should get up. You might get into trouble being with the dead man here.." King said, glancing over to the corpse.

His movement was slow but managed to get up. Dimitri and Edelgard, he needed to find them.

It didn't take to long to find them, but his face wasn't much of happiness..

Edelgard was hugging her mother with tears of happiness. While Dimitri seemed to be frozen. As the woman never did like the boy. Would he be angry, sad or something worse?

Byleth walked closer to them, standing next to the boy. Slowly he felt the child grip his cloak. His face looked blank, neither happy, nor sad.. Just emotionless...

Was this really for the better? He didn't think of all the other actions that might have played into this when he wanted to save them.


End file.
